Traditional relational database management systems (RDBMS) are capable of storing vast amounts of data in a structured row/column format. A structured query language may be used to query, filter and analyze the stored data to generate structured query results. Graph databases, however, generally do not possess such structure. Instead, graph database store data in some combination of nodes and edges. As a result, the query results for a graph database are completely unstructured, difficult to iterate through and, particularly with large graph databases, nearly useless when rendered as a visual graph.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.